


Birthday Gifts

by storyofeden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loved birthdays. Sam hated birthdays. Dean didn't care about birthdays. Castiel didn't understand birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

Gabriel loved birthdays. It seems odd, considering he’d been alive for millennia, but he truly loved birthdays. He went all out for them. Hell, for Zachariah’s birthday one year, he’d hired several strippers who dressed up like angels. Zachariah did not appreciate the irony, but Gabriel thought it was rather genius.

Tomorrow was Sam’s birthday. Which meant that not only was he going to go all out, but it had to be perfect for his boyfriend.

That was the hard part for him, finding something that Sam was just going to love. Strippers, huge cakes, fireworks, none of it screamed “Sammy”. A new laptop? Nah. That wasn’t extravagant enough.

Gabriel had wracked his brain for months trying to figure it all out. Then one day, Sam was complaining about how he’d read all the books in Bobby’s house and he was bored of reading the same old crap.

So Gabriel wrote Sam a book.

It wasn’t a very big book. And he didn’t so much as sit down and write it as he did just…materialize it. But it was all his original thoughts, so that counts for something, right?

It was May 2nd, late at night, when Gabriel produced the book and handed it to Sam. They had been simply lying in bed and talking. Sam talked about his dreams, what he used to want out of life, and what he wants now. Gabriel just…talked about them. How much he loved Sam, and their future together. Then he gave Sam the book.

“What is this?” Sam asked in wonder.

“It’s your birthday present, kid.”

The cover was simple black leather. When Sam opened it, he found, in beautiful script, “To my Sammy, whom you will always be. Mine.”

Choking back tears, Sam said the first thing that came to mind. “There’s no title.”

Gabriel blushed, “I didn’t think our love needed one.”

\------

Sam hated birthdays. It was understandable, of course, considering how his birthdays, and half birthdays, have gone in the past. Still, Sam never got over it. Dean never pushed him to. Bobby didn’t care. So here he was, trying to figure out the perfect birthday gift to Gabriel, with the gloom of birthday-hatred hanging over his head.

But that wasn’t his biggest problem, surprisingly. What do you get a man, a freakin archangel, who can materialize anything he could ever want?

Sam literally face-palmed. He had no idea what he was going to do. Gabriel loved birthdays; he went all out for them. And Sam couldn’t even figure out something that wouldn’t make his mother cringe in her grave.

He knew the angel liked old movies, comedy, and sweet stuff. So…maybe he’d rent an old Marx Brothers movie and make a cake? No. He shook his head. That was dumb.

Then Gabriel came waltzing into the room with an old school cassette Walkman, blew a kiss to Sam, and walked out of the room through the opposite door. And then it hit him.

He was going to make his archangel boyfriend a mix-tape.

Sure, it was lame. And probably really stupid. But it would come from the heart and that’s what counts…right?

On June 25th, Gabriel sat across from Sam on their bed, giddy with excitement.

“Sammy! Please please please.”

The human smiled and pulled the gift out of his reach. “I know it isn’t much…but—”

“Gah! I don’t care. Gimme.” Sam laughed nervously and gave the angel his present.

Gabriel opened his gift like a child, wrapping paper flying everywhere. When he finally saw what it was exactly, he grinned widely and hugged Sam.

“What’s on it?”

Sam just silently handed him a piece of paper.

 

 _Sexy Love by Ne-Yo_

 _Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova_

 _Take You Down by Chris Brown_

 _All I Ever Needed by Bret Michaels_

 _Irresistible You by Bobby Darin_

 _Wonderwall by Oasis_

 _You by Switchfoot_

 _All In by Lifehouse_

 _Endlessly, by The Cab_

 

\------

Dean didn’t care about birthdays. In fact, he’d be perfectly fine if one never happened again. It’s not that he hated them, like Sam did; he just…didn’t give a rat’s ass about birthdays. Still, he knew some people did, so he was going to do something for Cas.

If he could even figure something out.

When they were younger, Sam liked to give personal gifts. Something that required thought and creativity. Dean tended more towards giving duct tape and salt rounds or offering to fix someone’s car. But something told him that just wasn’t going to work for Cas, besides the obvious point that he didn’t have a car.

He didn’t keep track of things like important moments in their relationship, or songs that played at certain times. To be honest, he didn’t pay attention to much of anything. Normally, Cas didn’t care. But what if he did this time? What if this one time, on his birthday, Cas decided to give a shit if he was sentimental or not?

Dean groaned, unable to hide his frustration.

“Dean?” Cas questioned, laying a hand on his arm. “Is everything alright?”

And then the best gift ever hit him like a ton of bricks. He had it.

“Uh. Yeah, Cas. Everything is…perfect.”

When September 1st rolled around, Dean was so nervous he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. He literally thought that he’d throw up or pass out before anything even happened.

Cas entered their bedroom and immediately frowned. Dean was sitting on the edge of their bed, his palms sweaty, nearly rocking back and forth.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Cas asked once again.

“I…yeah. I-I’m fine. Just…”

Cas’s head tilted. “Just what?”

“Today is your birthday, right?” the angel nodded. “Well…I;m not very good with gifts. You know? Like…like one year I gave Sam a unicycle cause I thought it would be a good gift and it…it really wasn’t. And then one time, one Bobby’s birthday—”

“Dean. You’re rambling.”

“Yeah…I…It took me a while to come up with the best present for you. But…I think I finally found one worth giving.”

Cas gasped as Dean got down on his knees in front of him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you me, Cas. That’s my present to you. I know it isn’t much. But it’s all I got. I love you. And I know I’ve said that before, but I need to you to know that I mean it. I’m yours, Cas. Forever.”

The angel knelt next to his boyfriend and kissed him soundly.

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted.” He whispered against Dean’s lips.

\------

Castiel didn’t understand birthdays. His whole life, he’d seen people celebrate them, yet he still had no clue why. Why would someone celebrate getting older? Isn’t that the opposite of what humans, and angels, truly wanted?

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes. Cas hadn’t intended to go anywhere in particular, he just wanted to get away from the chaos that was Bobby’s house to think. He found himself in the woods. A small stream flowed directly in front of him and he was surrounded by towering trees. It was truly beautiful.

Two squirrels ran around them, and then chased each other up a tree, seemingly playing a game of tag. Two birds flew around each other and landed on the small branch of a bush. They rubbed their heads together affectionately. A couple of fish swam across each other in a lace pattern. And so Cas knew just what to give Dean for his birthday.

The angel smiled. He couldn’t wait.

On December 7th, when Dean entered their bedroom, he could tell Cas was up to something.

“Uh…Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.” Apparently, he was nervous. “Are…you ready for your birthday gift?

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yeah…Yeah. I guess.”

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s cheek and asked him to close his eyes. A bright white light exploded from the angel’s hand and was quickly absorbed by Dean’s skin. It was only a split second flash, but both beings felt it to their core.

“What…what was that?” Dean stammered.

“Part of my grace.”

Dean’s eyes rounded in awe. “What?”

“You are now a part of me,” Cas murmured. “As you have always been. Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
